The TopsyTurvy World
by Alliaume
Summary: Domyouji gets a taste of a commoner's life. Highly amusing! Haha! R&R! thanks


"Ne, it's the stuck-up little brat again," jeered an immaculately dressed Third-Year as she stood in front of Domyouji.

"Who do you think you're talking to huh? Who are you anyway? You're nothing but a posing little commoner. And what gives you the right to come to school without your uniform on huh?" Domyouji retorted brashly.

The girl in question opened her eyes in shock for a second, before bringing her carefully made-up eye into a narrowed slit.

"What gives YOU the right to talk to me like that?! I am the richest, most beautiful girl in the school. I am the leader of F4! I am entitled to do whatever I want to! And please, that utterly ugly uniform that Eitoku people wear just do not go with perfection such as me," the girl screamed, her face red and scrunched up with the effort of her ranting.

_Wait, what did she just say? SHE is the leader of F4? Since when has F4 ever taken a girl in? _Domyouji thought as he stared disbelievingly at the livid creature before him.

However, just as he was about to open his mouth to retort at the beast facing him, he was greeted by the cheering of almost every boy in the school as 3 other beautifully-dressed girl came sauntering into the school cafeteria. They all had professionally done hair, richly made-up faces, brightly painted nails and that poised walk which only the very rich could culminate.

_What, what is this? They're all not wearing their uniforms?! _Domyouji shouted mentally, almost making him deaf with his own words ringing loudly in his brain.

He looked down at his body at that moment, only to find himself wearing the red vest and grey pants that was a trademark of Eitoku. Flabbergasted, he touched his hair and found to his shock and dismay that it was lank and _lifeless_ to the touch. What had happened to the expensive perm which usually left his hair springy and curly?

He glanced back at the girl who had been in front of him, only to find that she was now seated comfortably atop a large armchair. She was also whispering to her fellow torturers, her eyes laced with hate and malice.

After a long 3 minutes, during which the crowd had been waiting with baited breaths at what their precious Queen would sentence to the brainless upstart who now stood cowering in the middle of their rough circle.

"This disgusting little animal first banged into me and refused to say sorry, claiming that a _commoner_ like _me_ should very well watch where I walked in the future. He had stood in front of me and had told me oh-so-calmly that I had no right to wear whatever I chose. He had then stood there like an utterly stupid puppy and had stared at me with disbelief while I had patiently reminded him that I was the leader of F4," the girl droned, her eyes shining more with each wrong-doing mentioned.

"What do you think we should do to this disgusting little slime ball?" questioned the girl in an overly sweet 5-year-old's voice.

There was a moment of noise as each person in the crowd shouted out a punishment which seemed fit for the boy who had dared to insult their Queen, their sunshine, their joy. Suddenly, the noise level dropped as the girl raised her right hand.

"The F4 have come up with the _perfect_ punishment for someone as stupid and ugly as this boy," the girl announced, perfectly aligned white teeth gleaming as she smiled beautifully at Domyouji.

"We will first soil his uniform and then we will drag him across the neighbourhood. We will torment him and shame him such that he will not have the nerve to step into this school ever again," she said, then proceeded to cackle.

_No, no! Please! I cannot have my reputation spoiled! Why? Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?_ Domyouji thought frantically as a bucket of ice-cold water was emptied on him. He fought valiantly against the people who were now throwing chalk at him. And then, realizing that he could not possibly win against the horde of them, he sank down pathetically, protecting his face as best as he could.

After what seemed like an eternity, Domyouji felt hands grabbing his shoulders and lifting him up. When they approached the stairs, he was deliberately pushed down and then caught at the very last minute to prevent him from twisting his neck and coming to his death. He was pushed and kicked across the long courtyard and out onto the road where he was lifted once more. Pieces of paper bearing rude names were pasted onto his body and he was forced to walk ahead of the mass behind him. Upon reaching the junction, he was stopped and was appalled by what greeted him next. Handfuls of mud were now being slathered onto his face.

_No, this cannot be happening to me! My face! I did NOT spend $1000 on facial spas just to have it soiled by… MUD?! NO! Please, stop! My family, my friends my reputation, they'll all disappear! Please, stop! _

"Tsukasa, what happened? Why are you screaming? Having a nightmare during the day-time?" a mocking voice nearby asked.

Domyouji opened his eyes and saw Soujiro, Rui and Akira staring at him. He jumped out of the chair he had been in and checked his clothes, his hair and his face and, on discovering that all was as they were supposed to be, he began to laugh hysterically, shocking the three people who thought they had known him very well. And then seeing the shocked faces of his friends, he ran off, almost banging into a pillar along the way.

"What's up with that one?" Rui asked.

"Drugs? Alcohol? Poison? Unrequited love?" said Akira as he fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"No idea. Could be that he was drinking poor quality tea for some time now," muttered Soujiro darkly, furrowing his brow.


End file.
